This disclosure relates generally to management and control of a system, and more particularly to a digital twin based management system and method, and a digital twin based fuel cell management system and method.
A physical system usually needs to be performed a commissioning process before normal operation. The commissioning of the physical system is a pretest process of assuring that all sub-systems, units and components of a constructed unit in the physical system are designed, installed, tested and operated in conformance with its design intent, functional intent, and operational requirements. The aim of commissioning is to achieve a smooth and safe transition from an inert state to start-up and operation of the physical system.
For example, the commissioning of a fuel cell system will take up 2% and 5% of the total construction cost. The commissioning process can generate a lot of useful data set. However, in the conventional fuel cell system, the useful commissioning data set is not being used well. Thus, there is a need to make full use of the commissioning data set so as to provide more guidance for inspection, operation or maintenance of the fuel cell system.
In addition, the commissioning usually needs to be done by someone well trained. For example, the commissioning of the fuel cell system will take multi-disciplinary knowledge including chemical, mechanical, electrochemical, electrical, electronic, instrumentation and automation engineering, and it requires specialists who are experienced in plant engineering. A traditional commissioning of the fuel cell system usually uses manual operations, which lack robustness and is prone to errors. There is a need to automate the commissioning process with minimal human error which maximize the system quality and life.